bakumatsu_rockfandomcom-20200213-history
Rolling Thunder
One of the songs in the Bakumtsu Rock Game and also in the anime. Song: Rolling Thunder By: Taniyama Kishou, Suzuki Tatsuhisa, Morikubo Showtaro (Ryoma, Shinsaku, Katsura) Lyrics Japanese = 頭の奥に刺激を直接 送り込んでくる情熱 コレは何? 経験したことのない真実 紛れもなく燃えているんだ 走って止まって迷って そしてバチバチ火花散る この声に音霊(おとだま)加えて力を放て ただ転がっていく稲妻 瞬く閃光 ひとつ曲げられない信念を貫いて 轟いて雷(いかづち)またとない好機 誰も入り込めない領域を創り出して 聞け、超絶の魂を ゆっくり激しく広がる現実 脈が非常事態を告げる 触れて気付いて騒いで そしてバクバク漏れる鼓動 カラダ縦横無尽に追いつかない体温 また転がっていく稲妻 瞬く閃光 ひとつ曲げられない信念を貫いて 漲って雷(いかづち)たぎり出す兆候 期待させたなら上限を超えていってくれよ 見えないモノに立ち向かう強さ 改めて知ることが出来た気がした 理解できたんだ明確に 運命共同体 コレだ! コレだ! コレだ! コレこそがみんなが探し求めていた希望 空気が波線状に重なる振動 確かめ合うように共鳴して 悦楽を 転がっていく稲妻 瞬く閃光 ひとつ曲げられない信念を貫いて 轟いて雷(いかづち)またとない好機 誰も入り込めない領域を創り出して 聞け、超絶の魂を 響け、雷鳴の雄叫びを |-| Romaji = atama no oku ni shigeki wo chokusetsu okurikon de kuru jounetsu kore wa nani? keiken shita koto no nai shinjitsu magire mo naku moete irunda hashitte tomatte mayotte soshite bachibachi hibana chiru kono koe ni otodama kuwaete chikara wo hanate tada korogatte iku inazuma matataku senkou hitotsu magerarenai shinnen wo tsuranuite todoroite ikazuchi matatonai kouki dare mo hairikomenai ryuoiki wo tsukuridashite kike, chouzetsu no tamashii wo yukkuri hageshiku hirogaru genjitsu myaku ga hijou jitai wo tsugeru furete kizuite sawaide soshite bakubaku moreru kodou karada juuoumujin ni oitsukanai taion mata korogatte inazuma matataku senkou hitotsu magerarenai shinnen wo tsuranuite minagitte ikazuchi tagiridasu choukou kitai saseta nara jougen wo koete ittekure yo mienai mono ni tachimukau tsuyo sa aratamete shiru koto ga dekitaki ga shita rikai dekitanda meikaku ni unmei kyoudoutai kore da! kore da! kore da! kore koso ga minna ga sagashi motomete ita kibou kuuki ga hasen jouni kasanaru shindou tashikameau youni kyoumei shite etsuraku wo korogatte iku inazuma matataku senkou hitotsu magerarenai shinnen wo tsuranuite todoroite ikazuchi matatonai kouki dare mo hairikomenai ryouiki wo tsukuridashite kike, chouzetsu no tamashii wo hibike, raimei no otakebi wo |-| English = Direct stimulation inside my head Coming from the passion being sent, what is this? The truth is we have no experience but we are certainly getting fired up Our running came to a stop, we hesitated but then snap crackle the sparks fell With the addition of this spirited voice, the strength broke through The lightning is just rolling, flickering and flashing Our one belief cannot be broken so let's continue As the thunder roared this is our only chance Creating a place where nobody can enter Listen, to our transcending souls Violence slowly spreads through reality Pulse shows a state of emergency I recognise the feel and sound and then my heart beats like it will jump out My body cannot easily keep up with the temperature Again the rolling lightning flickers and flashes Through that one belief that cannot be bent The thunder rises and shows the sign And as expected, goes over the limit Strength to fight against things you cannot see I feel that I will be able to know again And clearly understand our common destiny This is it! This is it! This is it! This is the wish we have all been looking for The vibrations cause overlapping waves in the air It is all confirmed that resonance is enjoyable The rolling lightning flickers and flashes Through that one belief that cannot be bent The thunder roars at the once in a lifetime opportunity Creating an area in which nobody can enter Listen, to our transcending souls Resound, the roar of thunder Category:Music